Dragon Ball Heroes in Middle School
by DragonBall787
Summary: A/U OOC Fic! The Z Fighters just entered 7th Grade. Meanwhile, Beat, Note, Froze, Kagyu, Kabra, etc. enter West City Middle School as 6th Graders. They have many adventures, as part of the Dragon Ball Heroes Club, whilst hearing about the Z Fighter's crazy antics. Side Story to Dbz in Middle School 7th/8th Grade. 9 chapters total- One chapter per month Co-creator: Shredded Cheeze
1. Formation of the Dragon Ball Heroes!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 1: Formation of the Dragon Ball Heroes

"Bye Mother!" Beat, 11 year old Saiyan, waved goodbye to his mother as he walked towards his bus stop. After graduating 5th Grade from Satan City Elementary, he and his family moved to West City because of a job offer, making him attend West City Middle School.

Beat wore a regular white buttoned up shirt, along with black khakis. He was a Saiyan, but he didn't train much, deciding to focus on studying more due to his mother.

He arrived to his bus stop just in time, with a few other kids waiting too.

 _'I hope I at least make one friend today...'_ Beat thought nervously to himself.

When the bus suddenly pulled up, everyone boarded the bus immediately. As Beat skimmed the bus aisles for a seat, a kid with shoulder length hair, and a blue buttoned up shirt, waved him over. Beat quickly sat himself beside him.

"Hey, my name is Erito, you're new here, aren't you?" Erito questioned knowingly. Beat noticed his tail and knew that he was also a Saiyan.

"Yeah, I am...My name is Beat, I came here from Satan City...was it that obvious?" Beat asked nervously.

"Not really, it's just the scared look on your face that said so!" Erito teased, making Beat angry.

"I didn't look scared! I was just sensing any enemies!" Beat quickly lied to defend himself.

"Wow, you're a terrible liar too!" Erito snickered, then asked, "Do you like to fight?"

"Yeah, kind of...my mom won't let me fight much though..." Beat shrugged.

"Well, you wanna hang out with me today? All my other friends are wimps, we could make a great team! And I'll show you something cool after school!" Erito bargained.

"Deal!" Beat couldn't get any happier: The first five minutes and he'd already made a friend.

"Anyway, you heard of these crazy upperclassman?" Erito whispered.

"Crazy upperclassman...nope," Beat denied.

"Well, their the Z Fighters, and they've done some crazy stuff when they were in my elementary school...blown up the place more times than I could count," Erito informed.

"Really?! How strong are they?!" Beat asked.

"Rumor has it that they're universe busters! Last year, they even managed to get rid of the last principal through a scandal of some sort..." Erito said.

"Wow! Did you ever meet them?" Beat questioned in wonder.

"Are you crazy?! I can't go near them! But, if I train hard enough, I think I can face them without being scared!" Erito declared.

"Oh...so that's why you wanna be strong!" Beat put all of the puzzle pieces together.

"Yup! I wanna defeat crazy monsters just like them! Which is why I wanna show you something after school..." Erito explained.

"Got it!" Beat nodded in agreement.

When the bus pulled up in front of the middle school, all the kids ran out, excited to join their friends. Erito and Beat stepped out and gaped at the huge school in wonder.

"Wow...this school is huge..." Beat gulped, then turned to Erito, "...How many kids are in this school?!"

"About 1,000 students..." Erito confirmed while looking in the student handbook.

"*gulp* Well, I guess we gotta go in, unless we wanna be late," Beat and Erito walked into the building, just in time for the morning bell to ring.

"What class do you have first?" Eeito asked, while pulling out his schedule.

Beat looked at his schedule and said, "Advisory for Mr. Sora, in room 604"

"That's my class too!" Erito pointed out with excitement, and the two boys started to run towards class, until two hands caught them by the collars.

"Now where the h*** you kids think you're going?!" a voice demanded.

"Uhh...to class!" Beat squeaked.

"6th Graders are automatically supposed to go to the auditorium for 1st Hour!" The man directed, shoving them the right way, where all the other 6th graders were going.

As the two boys followed the crowd, Beat accidentally bumped into a girl in front of him.

The girl turned around and glared at him angrily. She had a short black spiky ponytail, and a short purple skirt along with a black buttoned up shirt. She was a bit on the short side, and Beat also noticed a Saiyan tail swaying angrily behind her.

Before she was able to say anything, a tall male Saiyan cut in, "What the heck?! At least apologize after bumping into my girlfriend!"

Beat and Erito looked up at the tall Saiyan and gasped, "Girlfriend?!"

"Why so shocked? Jealous?" The male Saiyan boasted. He was shirtless, showing the mass muscle that he had. He was also sporting baggy tan khakis and long spiky black hair.

"No, she just looks too good for you!" Erito teased causing him and Beat to laugh.

"S-Shut up! You're all just jealous!" The boy stuttered, turning his head away.

The girl stepped up and offered her hand, "My name is Forte, and that idiot beside me is Basaku, I'll forgive you this time for bumping in to me,"

"Uhhh...my name is Beat," Beat shook Forte's hand and winced as she squeezed it a bit too hard.

"Erito, Viola was looking for you," Basaku informed.

"Oh no...where's she at?!" Erito shook in fear as he constantly looked around.

"Who's Viola?" Beat asked.

"Just a girl who's totally obsessed with Erito since 3rd Grade, she's very smart and nice when she's not thinking about Erito," Forte brushed a spiky bang out of her eye.

"I swear, she was stalking me throughout the summer!" Erito said with wide eyes.

"Don't you like her?" Beat asked.

"She's cute, but come on, I need to look at my options!" Erito stuck a finger in his nose.

By that time they we're inside of the auditorium, looking for seats to sit in.

"Wow, this auditorium is HUGE!" Beat exclaimed, looking around.

"Well, we need to hurry up and find some seats!" Basaku looked around and smiled evilly, "I found some!"

He lead the group into an empty row in the middle of the room, and sat down, with Forte beside him. Beat sat next to Basaku and Erito, and they waited for more kids to come near their area.

Erito glanced around and gulped in fear as he saw her. He turned to Beat and started shaking him crazily, "Beat! Hide me!"

"Huh?!" Beat questioned, extremely confused.

"ERITO!" A high pitched voice squealed not too far away.

"...Too late," Erito groaned as Viola basically tackled him right then and there.

"Oh Erito! It's been too long since we've been apart!" She cried, basically suffocating his body.

"Viola...it's *cough* only been two *hack* weeks since we've *choke* seen each other!" Erito pulled out of Viola's grip and started to breathe heavily, fresh air finally in his lungs.

Viola took one glance at Beat and asked, "Is he new or something?!"

"Yeah, he moved from Satan City, we have something planned for after school..." Erito said.

"Really?! Well, of course I'm joining in on the surprise," Basaku assured, "...Right?!"

"Yeah, I don't mind, we could actually use you!" Erito thought about it, "Actually, everyone should come, the more people, the better!"

Just then, the principal of the school haggardly walked up to the stage, making everyone stop talking.

"Who's the fat guy?" Beat asked.

"Probably our principal...we probably might as well avoid him...he looks scary," Erito advised.

"Welcome to middle school, you little s***s!" The principal yelled.

Everyone gaped with their mouths in shock.

Erito gasped, "Did he just-"

"He just said the s-word!" Forte yelled.

"That's right, you f***ing retards, I cursed! Get used to it, you d*** kids! My name is Mr Blutzinger! Not BUTTSTINGER, BLUT-ZINGER!" Mr. Blutzinger yelled.

"..."

"I-I'm scared..." Viola whimpered.

"First of all, NO DESTROYING ANY PROPERTY! The 6th graders last year f***ing destroyed half the school, and we're NOT gonna let you guys do the same thing!" Mr Blutzinger yelled.

A child raised his hand, gaining Blutzinger's attention, "WHAT?!"

A small boy that looked similar to Frieza, but with red skin, spoke, "A-Are the 6th Graders last year, 7th Graders now?"

"No s***, Sherlock! Of course they are! But don't try making any contact with them, or I swear, you'll be expelled forever!" Mr Blutzinger screamed, "NOW GET TO YOUR CLASSES!"

All the 6th Graders screamed as they frantically ran out of the classroom.

\- Mr. Sora's Class -

"Hi! My name is Mr. Sora, and I teach math! I'm 27 and It's my first year, so I hope you kids take it easy on me..." Sora nervously scratched his head.

There was a long silence, until all the kids nodded in agreement, "Okay, we'll try to be good!"

'Gosh, the 6th Grade teachers told me that the kids last year were devils...this year's kids are mature little angels,' Sora thought to himself, scratching his head in confusion.

"Well, you guys get to know each other, while I do some paperwork," Sora walked to his desk to brag by emailing his fellow teachers about his good kids.

Erito turned towards beat in his desk and suggested, "Let me introduce you to my friends, I've known these kids since 2nd Grade,"

"Okay!" Beat agreed.

Erito and Beat walked towards the first person to meet.

"Heya Froze!" Erito waved, and the Frieza looking kid turned towards the two.

"Yo," He waved, then glanced at Beat, "He new?"

"Yup! This is Beat, and he's alright, not amazing, but average," Erito teased.

"Hey!" Beat growled, but cheekily smiled as he held out his hand to Froze, who laughed and shook it.

"Nice to meet ya!" Froze smiled.

"Ok, let's move on!" Erito dragged Beat to a desk where a fat boy that looked highly similar to Majin Buu sat in, "Hey Kabra, this is Beat, he's new!"

"Kabra likes new kids!" Kabra smiled as he turned his pencil into candy and poped it into his mouth.

"N-Nice to meet you," Beat chuckled as he shook Kabra's hand.

"Meow," A short, plump cat walked towards the duo and showed Beat his paw.

"This is Abra, Kabra's pet Neko Majin, he doesn't say much though," Erito explained as Beat hesitantly shook Abra's hand.

Erito then dragged Beat to two kids, with their backs to each other, looking quite grumpy, "And this is Nimu and Nico, the awesomest fraternal twin androids in the 6th Grade!"

"6th Grade?" Beat asked.

"Seems like there's another pair of fraternal android twins in the 7th Grade, and they're much more cooler than us," Nico growled angrily.

"Sis, we can be as cool as them!" Nimu argued.

"Brother, I disagree," Nico shook her head, causing Nimu to growl angrily.

"Now, here's the last two people you haven't met!" Erito dragged Beat to two Namekians, one average sized and another short, "The tall one is Kagyu, he's like the strongest person in the 6th Grade, and the short one is Tsumuri, he's funny!"

"What's up?" Kagyu shook Beat's hand, making his eyes go wide at the Namekians' grip.

"Wow...you're really strong..." Beat smiled.

"What about me?!" Tsumuri yelled.

"...You're pretty strong too," Beat shook the shorter Namekian's hand.

"...Don't try to make me feel special!" Tsumuri huffed, kicking the ground.

Just then, the door busted open, and a girl with a long ponytail with a white buttoned up shirt with red shorts ran in, giving Sora a tardy pass, "Sorry I'm late Sora, I missed the bus!"

"Aw, it's okay, just go talk to other kids," Sora brushed off.

"W-Who's that?!" Beat turned red at the sight of the tardy girl.

"Oh, that's Note, she's like a tomboy and stuff," Erito shrugged off. He then noticed Beat had a still, shocked expression. He waved his hand back and forth trying to make him snap out of it, "Dude? You ok? Dude?!"

"I think I'm in love..." Beat clutched his hair, "What should I do, man?!"

"Okay, okay, just be cool and never confess your feelings until she does!" Erito advised.

"Good idea!" Beat gave Erito a thumbs up, then flinched as a hand tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to see Note smiling at him.

"Hi, I heard that you were new, so I just wanted to introduce myself, I'm Note," Note held out her hand in greeting.

"H-Hi, I'm Beat, nice to meet you!" Beat grabbed her hand and shook it a bit too frantically, _'Oh my Gosh, my hand is so sweaty!'_

 _'Gosh, his hand is so sweaty,'_ Note giggled and let go of his hand, "You like martial arts?"

"Yeah! It's my favorite thing ever!" Beat exaggerated.

"Hey, you wanna sit with us at lunch?" Erito asked.

"Sure!" Note nodded, and Beat gave him a grateful look as Erito winked.

RING RING

Suddenly the bell rung for lunch, and all of the kids calmly exited the classroom.

While going to lunch, Beat, Erito, and Note walked side by side together.

"Man, I can't wait for lunch!" Beat could hear his stomach growling.

"Yeah, I hope the lunch food is good!" Note agreed.

"Yeah- huh?!" Erito gasped as they ran into a conversation between Mr. Blutzinger, and a green Namekian that looked like a taller, darker version of Tsumuri.

"This isn't your 'crib' it's the school! And no videos!" Mr. Blutzinger yelled.

The green Namekian said nothing, but snatched the camera and ran away.

"Hey! Come back here!" Mr. Blutzinger yelled as he tried to chase after him.

"...WHAT?!" All three yelled at the same time.

"That was so cool! He didn't listen to the principal at all! I bet he's one of those 7th Graders!" Beat looked on with awe.

"Yeah..let's follow them!" Erito suggested.

"Huh?! But we'll get in trouble!" Note retorted.

"Well, I wanna see those 7th Graders!" Erito ran off, following the path Mr. Blutzinger took.

"...I wanna go too!" Beat yelled as he took off after Erito, not before giving Note an apologetic look.

"Arrgh...Boys!" Note yelled as she ran after Beat.

The trio followed Blutzinger's screaming until they came upon a classroom door.

"Let's peek through the window!" Beat suggested as he looked through the glass window attached to the door. Erito and Note, quickly looked through it too.

They gasped as Mr. Blutzinger appeared to be chasing the Namekian around the classroom.

The Namekian then jumped out of the window, "I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!" he sang as he flew away.

"...Did I just see him fly?" Erito said in a state of shock.

"Yeah...that's insane..." Beat muttered in wonder.

Buttstinger did the same- getting stuck in the process.

"Help! I-I'm stuck!" Mr. Blutzinger screamed.

Everyone in the classroom just busted out laughing.

"Why are they laughing?! The principal could get hurt!" Note yelled.

"...Hehehe..." Erito snickered.

"*snicker*...Heehee..." Beat tried to hold it all in.

"...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Beat and Erito couldn't take it anymore and fell into immature laughter, clutching their guts all at the same time.

"Uggghh...Boys!" Note hissed to herself.

"It's NOT funny!" Blutzinger screamed as the entire classroom were laughing hysterically.

A tall alien, who looked at lot like Froze, said, "I got an idea, let's blast Mr. Buttstinger's fat a**!"

Everyone agreed as they started shooting blasts at Mr. Blutzinger.

"...What the heck?! These kids are crazy!" Note yelled.

"You mean awesome?!" Beat looked on with excitement.

"Yeah, they broke like 50 rules in 5 minutes!" Erito was very impressed.

Suddenly, they saw a weak kid gulp as a huge blue skinned kid scream, "YAARRG! DID YE JUST SAY ZANGYA WILL BE YER'S?! WHY I OUGHTA!"

"No I meant-!"

The trio winced as the kid got beat up pretty badly.

"Wanna go to the next hour, lunch is about to be over..." Erito suggested.

"Yeah! Man, I can't wait until I'm in 7th Grade!" Beat looked on, "Everything seems fun!"

"Well, we've seen enough, let's go," Note led the boys to the next class.

\- After School -

"So, what's the thing you wanted to show us?" Beat asked while walking with Erito, Basaku, Forte, Viola, and Note.

"You'll see! It's gonna be awesome!" Erito promised.

They eventually we're in front of a door that read, 'Closet'.

"Why are we in front of a closet?" Note asked.

"Just waiiit!" Erito pressed as he knocked to the door exactly 17 times.

The door suddenly cracked open, and a voice said, "What's the secret password?"

"D-B-H," Erito spelled out, and the door immediately opened in response.

"Welcome to the Dragon Ball Heores secret base!" Sora smiled as the kids looked on with wonder.

It was a very huge room, filled with kids practicing martial arts, and signing in to do missions for the school.

"WOAH! Is this some secret club or something?!" Beat exclaimed.

"Something like that, we're a group of intergalactic beings who tries to keep the school in order," Sora explained, "I asked Erito to gather some more members, since most of them moved up to the high school,"

"Wait, how is the school in order with those crazy 7th Graders?" Forte asked.

"Yeah! What she said!" Basaku agreed.

"Well, our rule is to completely avoid those psychos until they go to high school, then we can properly keep the school in order," Sora sheepishly scartched his head.

"That makes sense," Viola nodded.

"Well, let's get started with the missions!" Beat exclaimed, making everyone cheer.

"YEEEAAH-"

"HOLD IT!" A voice yelled, and everyone abruptly stopped.

Froze, Kagyu, Kabra, Abra, Nimu, and Tsumuri stood in front of the six Saiyans, wearing serious faces.

"Do you even know how to fly?" Froze asked.

"Of course I do!" Basaku stepped up proudly, "Watch this, everyone!"

Everyone watched in awe as Basaku started to float a few feet, until he abruptly crashed and fell on his face.

"My freaking face! It hurts! It hurts!" Basaku moaned to himself.

"Well, I guess we need to learn how to fly before we do a mission..." Erito shrugged.

"Hey Stud, you ok?" Forte knelt down and poked the fallen Basaku's bare chest.

"*cough* I don't know Baby Cakes, *cough* I don't think...*cough* I'm gonna make it!" Basaku dramatically whined.

"*sigh*, He's ok," Forte ignored the outraged Basaku as she got up and walked away from him.

"Yeah, we really need to know how to fly...and I'll be the first one to do so!" Beat declared.

"I dunno...I might slip one under your toes! Now, I am officially your rival!" Erito gave a thumbs up to Beat.

"Yeah, this will be awesome!" Beat exclaimed.

"Don't think that I'm getting left out!" Note shook her head, "I'll be sure to fly very soon!"

"Yeah! Count us in!" Viola and Forte said.

"Ha! I'm one step ahead of all of you!" Basaku bragged, "At least I know how to get off of the ground!"

"You also know how to crash down like an idiot too," Kagyu snickered.

Everyone busted out laughing, angering Basaku.

"You all won't be laughing when I fly first!" Basaku spat.

"Okay, before you're officially members, you must ditch the boring outfits, for new ones," Sora was holding a bunch of gis in his arms.

\- After Changing -

"Wow, this outfit is awesome!" Brat exclaimed, checking out his red gi and yellow long sleeved undershirt, with a turquoise belt to top it off.

"Why do I gotta wear the same outfit as him?" Note whined, flushing at her short, belly revealing top.

"I think you look pretty cool," Beat complimented, making Note blush even more.

 _'He called me pretty...!'_ Note covered her pink face.

"Yeah, I look so awesome!" Erito admired his blue suit, with a yellow belt, and blue shoes, with black trousers, "But why does she gotta wear the same outfit as me?!"

Viola smiled at her blue mid-driff suit, a yellow belt with a pair of earrings, white boots and black shorts and hugged Erito very tightly, "Cause, we're the perfect couple!"

"I'm glad I don't have a shirt, hate those things," Basaku admired his yellow pants and black sash, along with his purple belt.

"You look good too," Basaku complimented Forte's battle armor with purple clothing, black sleeve length gloves, black shoes and half yellow spandex leggings.

"We'll have to split up in teams 2-5 during missions, so that's why some of your outfits match," Froze explained.

"You guys are now official members of Dragon Ball Heroes!" Sora announced, "Your first mission is to learn how to fly!"

"YEEAH!" Everyone cheered.

"Now all we need is a theme song!" Erito said.

Beat thought up of an idea, "How about this:

 _Dragon Ball Heroes_

 _That's right, you'll become a hero!_

 _With this shining energy_

 _Charge forward to the battlefield_

 _Dragon Ball Heroes!_ "

"...No," Everyone shook their heads, making Beat frown.

Just then, a huge earthquake rumbled, making everyone fall to the ground.

"What the heck is that?!" Beat screamed as he held on to the table for support.

"IT'S THE 7TH GRADERS!" Sora screamed in panic.

Everyone screamed in sheer panic, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

 **Next Time: Dragon Ball Heroes vs. Android 19**

 **Happy Wednesday! And Happy Veterans Day! I was quire bored lately, so I thought up of a good idea: What if I redid middle school, but with younger kids as the main characters except for the Z Fighters, y'know to tell their perspective. So, I immediately thought of the kids from Dragon Ball Heroes, and pieced everything together.**

 **Every name is cannon to the DBH universe, so no one is technically an OC. I just put more personality into the characters. This will be 9 chapters, so it's 3 chapters per grade. I'll be doing one chapter per month, so the next chapter is in December. None of these characters, except Beat will be shown in the actual series. And Beat will be shown like once every 10 chapters in Sophomore Saga, and won't be seen until the last chapter of Freshman Saga. He will be a VERY MINOR character in the high school series. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and make sure you favorite, follow, and review!**


	2. Dragon Ball Heroes vs Android 19

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 2: Dragon Ball Heroes vs Android 19

It was the first football game for West City middle school, and Beat sat excitedly in his seat with Note, Erito, Viola, Basaku, and Forte.

"Isn't this exciting?! It's the first football game of the year! And the 7th Graders will be playing!" Beat nearly trembled with excitement.

"Not really..." Erito grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I agree with Erito..." Basaku sighed, glaring at the field.

"Aww, you'll get on the team next year..." Forte patted their backs in pity.

"You two tried out?!" Note exclaimed.

"Yeah, and it didn't go well..." Erito sighed.

 _\- Flashback -_

 _Once the bell rung, Basaku and Erito ran outside in their football gear and immediately ran towards the field._

 _"Isn't this awesome?! We're gonna be on the football team!" Erito grinned manically._

 _"I know, we're gonna be so cool!" Basaku commented, just imagining his popularity._

 _Once they got to the field, they abruptly stopped in shock._

 _"Father?!" Two flame haired boys yelled._

 _The coach, who looked like a bearded version of them, smirked as he said, "Yup! And I'm your new football coach!"_

 _"Woah! They look cooler than I thought! Let's go join the crowd!" Basaku jumped over the fence, along with Erito, and both easily blended into the crowd._

 _A weak looking kid with a orange gi was shocked, "That last coach already hated me, now Vegeta's dad?!"_

 _The coach glared at him as he said, "You will be filling the permanent position of 'bench'"_

 _"But-"_

 _"No butts, now run 15 laps around the field!" King Vegeta yelled._

 _"Oooh! He got in trouble!" Erito snickered._

 _"His power level us really weak!" Basaku grinned._

 _Yamcha groaned as he started running._

 _"And after that, you'll be giving everyone cool towels!" The coach yelled after him._

 _Everyone snickered as they saw Yamcha slip on some mud and fall._

 _"Hah! I can't believe they let him be on the team!" Basaku nearly fell on the floor laughing._

 _"Ok, anyone new?" The coach asked the team._

 _Basaku, Erito, and a few other hands immediately shot up._

 _"That's it! We're gonna get noticed!" Erito shook in his boots with excitement._

 _But then...the coach crushed all of their little dreams._

 _"Then...GET OUTTA HERE, WE DON'T NEED YOU!" He roared so loud, literally shaking their bones._

 _"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Erito and Basaku ran away, screaming like crazy._

 _The rest of the new kids ran away, crying._

 _"Now that the losers are out of the way, everyone! Same positions as fifth grade!" Was the last thing they heard before they left the field._

 _\- End Flashback -_

"A-And then he yelled at us!" Basaku whined, laying his head on Forte's lap.

Forte groaned at her boyfriend's childish behavior as she finished, "And then you all ran away, crying like babies..."

"That's right, Juliet," Basaku sniffled.

"Don't call me that," Forte snapped.

"Okay, Cupcake," Basaku sniffed.

Beat looked at them questionably, "...Why does he never call you by your name?"

"He likes to call me dumb pet names...I'll accept anything, but other girls' names," Forte shrugged.

"Hey! Do you guys remember the crazy assembly the other day?!" Viola exclaimed.

"Yeah! I was dying!" Erito snickered.

 _\- Flashback -_

 _"Why are we here again?" Basaku grunted, kicking the seat in front of him._

 _"We're here for something about anti-bullying..." Erito rubbed his nose._

 _"Then why do we need to be here! We're the Dragon Ball Heroes, we PREVENT bullying!" Beat exclaimed._

 _"Because, we wear outfits to disguise our identity, so they don't know it's us," Basaku shrugged, kicking the seat in front of him once again._

 _"Hey! Stop that!" Kagyu, who was occupying the seat, yelled at him._

 _"Make me!" Basaku yelled, kicking the seat extra hard._

 _"Hey! Stop harassing people!" Forte slapped the back of his head, making him growl._

 _"Hey! It's starting!" Viola pointed at the stage, and everyone hushed to listen._

 _The nervous principal of the high school, walked up to the stage and said, "Thank you for attending this assembly. What this is all about is preventing bullying,"_

 _Everyone, even the 6th Graders, looked at the flame haired prince._

 _After being nudgrd, he groggily woke up and saw everyone looking at him._

 _"What?!" He yelled._

 _"Jeez...he's really mean..." Erito shuddered in fear._

 _"Anyway, by preventing bullying it can be a safer place-"_

 _Everyone saw the prince punching a nerd._

 _"Ahem!" the principal said._

 _"What? He was looking at my woman!" He yelled._

 _"What I was saying, by having the district bully-free-"_

 _"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed some nerds as the Prince of All Saiyans set their hair on fire._

 _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed evilly._

 _"You are doing the opposite of what this whole assembly's about!" the principal yelled._

 _"It's not my fault humans are so weak!" The 13 year old yelled._

 _"What are you talking about?!" the principal yelled._

 _Before anyone could stop him, he flew to the stage._

 _Everyone had their mouths wide open as him and the principal started arguing._

 _"I am your future principal! I demand to be treated with respect!" the principal yelled._

 _"And I'm the Prince of Saiyans! And I don't need to treat you with respect!" He yelled back_

 _The audience was just shocked as they kept on yelling at each other._

 _"What the heck?!" Froze screamed._

 _Suddenly, a purple haired girl walked up to the stage and tried to drag the unruly boy away, "Vegeta? Sweetie, time to go before things get worse.."_

 _"His name's Vegeta!" Kagyu pointed out, overhearing their conversation._

 _Vegeta yelled, "I'm not leaving till he bows before me!"_

 _The principal yelled, "First him, now the girl the with weird purple hair! What's next?!"_

 _The purple haired girl gritted her teeth, "Hey a**hole, it's lavendar! And my hair isn't weird!"_

 _What she did shocked everyone that was even looking at their direction ._

 _The principal gasped as he cupped his jewels, and went down_

 _Her eyes widened as she said, "Did I just kick-"_

 _"Yes," Vegeta responded smirking._

 _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" A much taller Namekian busted out laughing as he finished filming._

 _While a spiky haired boy with a tail was opening some chips, it busted and started flying everywhere in the auditorium._

 _"MY HAAAIIIR!" Viola screamed in mortification._

 _\- End Flashback -_

"Scariest day of my life..." Basaku stuttered.

"Hey, the 2nd Quarter started!" Beat pointed out towards the field.

"Let's go, Shenlongs, Let's go!" the cheerleaders cheered as the game started into it's 2nd quarter.

"Man, those cheerleaders are hot!" Erito grinned as he eyed all of them.

"Hotter than me?!" Viola pouted, glaring at the cheerleaders.

"Well, they do have a bigger chest," Erito snickered, making Viola growl while trying to puff up her chest.

"The Shenlongs are winning 28-14, vs. the Knights!" The announcer yelled over the speakers.

When they played the next play, the tall Namek ran super speed to the touchdown.

"Wow! He's awesome!" Froze grinned.

"Yeah, he made the touchdown like it was nothing!" Note smiled.

Everyone cheered and screamed as he threw the ball down.

The Namekian then yelled, "And make sure you subscribe to Pickle-O Swa-"

A played tackled the Namek onto the ground, hard.

"Oooh!" The Dragon Ball Heroes cringed as he took a devastating hit.

The football player removed his helmet to reveal a strange looking being.

"What is that?!" Basaku looked with disgust, "Is that a clown?! I hate clowns!"

"No, it's an Android, like Nico and Nimu," Beat recognized.

Meanwhile, the tall Namek was spasming, and the paramedics were trying to revive him. A much smaller Namek quickly rushed to the field to revive him.

The score was 35-36, with the Knights winning.

"Man, this looks bad..." Erito frowned.

"Don't worry, we'll win somehow," Beat reassured with a grin.

"Ready, Set, Hut!" The bald kid yelled as he passed the ball to a shorter version of Vegeta.

He ran to the touchdown, and the Android was right behind him.

The taller Namek quickly tackled the Android, and held him down.

"How did he get healed that fast?!" Note's eyes widened.

The tall Namek then powered up and ripped the Android's hands off.

"Now Goku!" The tall Namek yelled.

Beat blinked slowly, "Goku...who's-"

"KA...ME...HA...ME...HAA!" Super Saiyan Goku screamed as he released his attack.

The tall Namek moved out of the way, just in time to see the attack obliverate the Android.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed the Android as he/she was killed.

Just in that time, the miniature version of Vegeta made the final touchdown.

"I did it!" He yelled as his team carried him off the field.

"Wow...did you guys see that?! I want us to be like them one day! I'm gonna try that move too!" Beat ranted happily, geeked out. He only knew small ki techniques, and was happy to finally upgrade.

"Hmph, you're getting overexcited..." Basaku grinned.

Just then, Vegeta stumbled towards the football field, traumatized.

"I escaped! I'm free!" Vegeta groaned out of happiness.

While everyone else crowded around him, the 6th Graders stood behind the fence, discussing the recent activities.

We definately need to learn some techniques of our own..." Erito noted.

"Yeah, I don't know what would happen is we had to face a thing like that..." Viola shuddered.

"Hey, they left!" Note pointed out, looking onto the empty field.

"Well I guess that means we should be going home..." Beat turned around, but heard clanking behind him.

The moment he turned around, he immediately dodged a punch that the Android thrown him, "What the-?!"

"I thought that thing was dead!" Basaku screamed, literally freaking out.

The Android had a purplish aura around him, and his eyes glowed red.

"H-He never had that before!" Froze's eyes widened.

Suddenly, Beat's watch went off, and he pressed the button to contact Sora, "You called?"

"Yeah, I heard that you were facing Android 19, and wanted to tell you that if all of you guys combine your powers, you'll be able to *barely* beat him," Sora informed.

"...What does that supposed to mean?!" Kagyu yelled.

The transmission went off, "..."

"Ugh! He never tells us anything!" Note ranted, barely dodging a punch that Android 19 sent her.

"I guess we all just gotta jump him!" Viola solved, charging towards the Android with everyone else.

They all went all out on the Android, punching and kicking furiously. Android 19, easily dodged their throws, grabbed Kagyu, and spun him to knock the others out of the way.

"Oww!" Forte rubbed her stinging head.

"Let's all attack him with ki blasts!" Basaku suggested, getting up.

The 6th Graders nodded as they all flew up as far as they could, and started sending barrages of energy blasts towards Android 19.

Android 19 easily batted the blasts away, and even absorbed some with the palm of his hand.

Kagyu mind flashed to where that other tall Namekian ripped his hands off, "...Hey! Rip his hands off! That's where he's getting his energy!"

Beat's mind flashed as he remembered too, "Got it!"

Froze charged at Android 19, giving him a few kicks and a punch to the gut, before reaching for his hands.

Android 19 grabbed Froze's hands instead, and easily cracked them under his grip, sucking his energy out.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Froze screamed as he struggled to remove his hands, but failed.

"Froze!" Kagyu charged towards Android 19, but he easily roundhouse kicked the Namekian to a nearby rock.

Erito was next, but he had no luck as he was headbutted by Android 19, then was kicked into Kagyu, who was charging at him.

Android 19 grinned as he finally released Froze. He fell to the ground panting, barely alive.

"You're not getting away with this!" Viola yelled as she faked a punch, and resulted in wrapping her tail aroundnh its neck.

Android 19 chuckled as he grabbed her tail, and started to crush it with his hand.

"LET GO YOU JERK!" Viola screamed in pain. Android 19 easily disposed of her, and turned towards the remaining 4 warriors.

"Arrggh! I'm sick of this!" Basaku screamed as he gave Android 19 a sickening punch to the face, but gasped as Android 19 pressed a hand to his stomach, and blasted him far away.

"Don't mess with my boyfriend!" Forte screamed as she charged at him with numerous barrages of kicks and punches, getting a few hits in.

After effectively paralyzing Android 19, she took a step back and blasted him with as many ki blasts as she could.

As the smoke cleared, Forte gasped as Android 19 was right in front of her, and quickly blacked out, since he knocked her out with a simple chop.

Beat watched in horror as one by one, all of his friends we're getting quickly defeated. He then felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned to see Note smiling at him.

"...Wait, don't-" Beat couldn't even finish his sentence as Note charged towards Android 19, and managed to sweep him off his feet- literally.

"Note! Get back!" Beat screamed.

Note chose that chance to stomp continuously on the Android's body, hoping that it would get destroyed.

Suddenly, a hand gripped her foot, and she was lifted by Android 19, "Let go, and face me like a warrior!"

Android 19 turned her right side up, and decides to grip her neck instead of her foot, "...Die,"

With a sickening crack, Note was thrown to the ground, unconscious with her pupils barely showing.

"Note..." Beat sniffed hard, clenching his hands angrily as he started to ekit a yellowish surge of aura from him. His eyes continuously flashed to no pupils as all his hair started to stand up.

Android 19 simply watched with pure amusement.

"...AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Beat screamed as his body bulked up a bit, and his black hair appeared to have a red tint to it due to his yellowish body.

He charged at Android 19, and grabbed his hands, much go his shock, easily ripping it off.

"How...dare...you?!" Android 19 yelled as oil started to emit from his wrists.

Beat then backflipped kicked Android 19 in the face, and moved back enough to charge up his final attack.

"You...will...pay!" Beat growled as his yellowish aura started to grow even larger. Wind started to blow around them, and Android 19 had a very bad feeling.

"Ka...me...ha...me...HAAAAAAAA!" Beat screamed as he released his mimicked attack towards Android 19, fully engulfing him within his blast.

Beat groaned as all his power started to go away, as his hair returned to normal, along with his pupils. He fell to the ground, managaing to catch himself on all fours.

Suddenly, he saw Android 19's feet below him, and Beat looked up in horror as Android 19 grabbed Beat's neck, and lifted him up to eye level.

"Prepare to die...!" Android 19 held his hand out, and reached to strike Beat.

Beat flinched as he felt his hand coming, but it suddenly stopped out of no where. He hesitantly opened his eyes to see a headless Android 19 in front of him.

"What?!" Beat struggled, and eventually got out of Android 19's grip. He fell to the floor, but quickly crowled to to spot where Android 19's head lie.

Suddenly, a foot appeared and stomped Android 19's head, causing oil and other fluids to spill from him.

Beat grimaced and looked up to see his savior. He gasped as the man above him appeared to look around 17, had purple hair, and a sword, which was currently out in a striking pose.

"..." After the young man placed his sword back on it's sheath, he turned towards Beat, and offered a smile, along with a hand.

Beat hesitantly grabbed his hand, and the man lifted him up to his feet.

"Are you ok?" The man asked, bending down to his height.

"Yeah, I am...I don't know about my friends though..." Beat whimpered, looking around the messed up field.

"Don't worry, a senzu bean will fix them up," The man patted Beat's head as he walkled to each of his friends, forcing them to beat the green substance.

Beat watched in shock as all of his friends opened their eyes easily, and got up with no trouble at all.

"...W-What happened?" Froze groaned, rubbing his healed hands.

"Yeah...why do I feel fine?" Kagyu got up too, rubbing his head.

"D..Did we win?" Erito got up too, stretching his back. He turned to Viola, who was just getting up, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Viola nodded, getting up easily.

Forte immediately got up, and started searching everywhere, "Basaku?! Where are you?!"

"I'm right here," a hand was placed on her shoulder, and Forte turned around to see Basaku, healed completely.

"You're ok!" Basaku's eyes widened as Forte crushed him in a tight hug. He smiled and rubbed her back in reassurance.

Beat looked on with shock, and flinched as Note's hand touched his shoulder. He turned to her and gave her a wide smile, tears blurring his eyes.

"I think it's about time to go back to HQ," The purple haired man interrupted their reunion.

Beat turned towards the purple haired man with a suspicious look on his face. His eyes narrowed as he demanded one question, "What's your name?!"

He noticed that the young man was wearing informal martial arts clothes: primarily a black trench coat with a green torso beneath and a sword.

The purple haired man locked eyes with Beat, and said, "My name is Trunks,"

 **Next Time- Training Trip to Get Stronger!**

 **Yeah, I'm bringing Trunks back. Not Kid Trunks though, like awesome Time Patrol Trunks. He won't make too many appearances though...but I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and make sure that you favorite, follow, and review!**


End file.
